Recently, concerns over the long-term availability and pollutive effects of traditional energy sources like coal, natural gas, and nuclear power has led to increased interest and development of renewable energy sources. Even more recently, renewable energy sources, which include hydroelectric, wind, solar, geothermal and biomass have been introduced as supplements to traditional energy sources in major business and industry sectors. In some instances, solar powered energy sources have even become the primary energy source for some residences.
Typically, solar power generation for residential establishments involve installing large solar panels on rooftops. These solar panels absorb the solar radiation and convert the absorbed energy into electricity which can be used to power the residence. However, installation of these panels can be complex and/or difficult due to their size. Generally, a mounting system is first installed, and secured against specific locations (e.g., against rafters). A series of rails are then put in place in the mounting system (typically in a grid-like arrangement). The solar panels themselves are then securely affixed to the rails and, eventually, to neighboring panels via mechanical and/or electrical connectors.
However, the railing system presents additional expenditures due to materials and transport costs of the rails themselves. As a solution to this, solar panels were developed that were capable of being installed directly to mounting systems without the need for rails. In order to maintain the same stability and security, the solar panels are mechanically affixed to each other (typically in series), using a mechanical connectors, sometimes implemented as cylindrical rods or trapezoidal beams. Generally, these connectors consist of rigid, threaded connectors, often positioned in short tunnels within the interiors of frames of two neighboring rectangular panels. The connectors are inserted into a first panel, and then to a second panel on the opposite end of the splice. Initially, the connectors protrude into each panel insecurely. Subsequently, the connectors may be manually tightened to both panels—often in a user-intensive process—which increases the rigidity of the connection. However, according to such a solution, the connectors are generally very difficult to access while the panels are in position.
Thus, while obviating the requirement for rails, this solution presents significant problems of its own. Specifically, panel removal can become exceedingly difficult, particularly in the case of “middle” or non-end panels in a grid or panel array. Since there is generally only a small amount of space between neighboring panels, there is often insufficient clearance to completely disengage a splice from the panel to be removed. Moreover, specialized tools are commonly required to insert the splices or other connectors. As such, removal of a specific target panel may actually require the initial removal of several intervening panels in the same row or column (or other orientation). Naturally, this is both an inefficient and extremely time consuming process.
Another conventional solution has been proposed that positions the connectors along the exterior of the frame, with the connectors being capable of being moved along the perimeter in a single grooved channel. However, the channel is also used to affix each panel to mounting points of the mounting system. Thus, movement of the connectors is limited to the lengths of the frames between mounting points. The limited mobility can present problems during removal themselves.